danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Sanmi Ittai
Three as One (三位一体, Sanmi Ittai) is the main theme of Danball Senki Baku BOOST second opening theme of Danball Senki W and the fourth opening of the Danball Senki anime series, replacing BRAVE HERO. Lyrics |-|Kanji= ラララ ラララ Run&GUN ガンガンガン ラララ ラララ 飛びたて 世界一もただの通過点 もっともっと行こう 天まで手が届いても宇宙(そら)は もっともっとデカイぜ まだ強くなれる 進化を続ける体 百戦錬磨の技と 楽しむ心で 三位一体 心技体 Wow Yeah 夢はゼッタイ叶えたい Go Way 3、2、1、ゼロで太陽へ 挑戦状たたきつけるぜ 負けてたまるか ラララ ラララ Run&GUN ガンガンガン ラララ ラララ 飛びたて 夢の道はどこまでも続く まるまる極めろ 僕らが立つフィールドは地球 まんまる広いぜ もっと好きになろう 昨日の悔し涙も 希望に満ちた明日も 二度とない一瞬(いま)も 三位一体 過去未来現在 無駄な瞬間なんてない人生 3、2、1、ゼロで大ジャンプ 強敵だらけの戦場へ 望むところだ こんなもんじゃないだろ まだまだ燃えてる体 繰り出せ無敵の技を 夢見る心で 三位一体 心技体 Wow Yeah 夢はゼッタイ叶えたい Go Way 3、2、1、ゼロで太陽へ 挑戦状たたきつけるぜ 負けないぜ 三位一体 過去未来現在 無駄な瞬間なんてない人生 3、2、1、ゼロで大ジャンプ 強敵だらけの戦場へ 望むところだ ラララ ラララ Run&GUN ガンガンガン ラララ ラララ 飛びたて ラララ ラララ Run&GUN ガンガンガン |-|Romanji= rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan rarara rarara tobitate sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten motto motto ikou ze ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa motto motto DEKAI ze mada tsuyoku nareru shinka wo tsuzukeru karada hyakusen renma no waza to tanoshimu kokoro de sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way san, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze makete tamaru ka rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan rarara rarara tobitate yume no michi wa doko made mo tsuzuku maru maru kiwamero bokura ga tatsu FIIRUDO wa chikyuu manmaru hiroi ze motto suki ni narou kinou no kuyashi namida mo kibou ni michita ashita mo nido to nai ima mo sanmi ittai kako mirai genzai muda na shunkan nante nai jinsei san, ni, ichi ZERO de dai JANPU kyouteki darake no senjou e nozomu tokoro da konna mon ja nai daro mada mada moeteru karada kuridase muteki no waza wo yume miru kokoro de sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way san, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze makete tamaru ka sanmi ittai kako mirai genzai muda na shunkan nante nai jinsei san, ni, ichi ZERO de dai JANPU kyouteki darake no senjou e nozomu tokoro da rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan rarara rarara tobitate rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan |-|English= Lalala lalala Run&GUN gan gan gan Lalala jump up Being the best in the world is just a checkpoint There’s more, more to go Even if I have the heavens in my hand, The skies are even bigger than that I can still get stronger My body is still evolving With my battling veteran skill And my excitable heart Trinity: heart, technique, physique, Wow Yeah I’ll make my dreams come true no matter what, Go Way 3, 2, 1, zero and to the sun I’m off to settle a challenge invitation I won’t lose this one Lalala lalala Run&GUN gan gan gan Lalala jump up The path of dreams continues on forever I’ll master it all the way through The field we stand upon is the earth It’s wide and round Come to like them more Including yesterday’s regretful tears The tomorrow filled with hope And this current moment that will never come again Trinity: past, future, present There’s no moment gone to waste in life 3, 2, 1, zero comes a big jump To a battlefield full of powerful adversaries It’s just what I wanted That isn’t all I’ve got My body’s still burning up The invincible moves I’m pulling out With my dreaming heart Trinity: heart, technique, physique, Wow Yeah I’ll make my dreams come true no matter what, Go Way 3, 2, 1, zero and to the sun I’m off to settle a challenge invitation I won’t lose this one Trinity: past, future, present There’s no moment gone to waste in life 3, 2, 1, zero comes a big jump To a battlefield full of powerful adversaries It’s just what I wanted Lalala lalala Run&GUN gan gan gan Lalala jump up Lalala lalala Run&GUN gan gan gan Lyrics Source *Splash Translation Screenshots jessica_x_jeaned.jpg|Jessica and Jeanne-D sendou_x_nightmare.jpg|Daiki Sendou and Nightmare haibara_x_ryubi.jpg|Yuuya Haibara and Lui Bei jin_x_triton.jpg|Jin Kaidou and Triton gouda_x_hakaioh.jpg|Hanzou Gouda and Hakai oh-Z asuka_x_vcat.png|Asuka Kojou and Vampire Cat Video Full version Trivia *The CD's premiere set comes with a special limited LBX called Sacred Knight Odin. Category:Opening Themes Category:Game Themes Category:Music Category:Franchise